A particular electronic assembly may have a number of electrical connectors that electrically (and mechanically) couple to another electronic assembly or system. Often, area/space on or around these electronics assemblies is limited and valuable. Thus, low-profile electrical and mechanical connections between such assemblies is desired, such as with RF connectors. Moreover, as such connectors become damaged or need to be updated and replaced, it can be cumbersome, time consuming, and costly to replace such connectors. Finally, tolerance issues can cause misalignment between a pair of electronic assemblies, which can pose various problems when electrically and mechanically coupling the assemblies together.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.